Winx Younger Siblings
by HQandJLover
Summary: The Winx Club have younger sisters and they have great power. They are all sent to Earth when they are newborns along with Bloom(age 1). They are all best friends. When Bloom finds Stella, the girls also find out they are fairies. Story better than it sounds.
1. Introduction

**In Domino: (Bloom(1) and Daphne(2) have already been born)**

"Oritel," Marion said, "it's time!"

In the hospital:

"Congratulations," the doctor said, "you had two beautiful baby girls."

"What would you like to name them honey?" Oritel asked his wife.

"McKenzie and Gabriella." Marion said.

 **In Solaria: (Stella(1) has already been born)(Stella's parents are not divorced)**

"Radius," Luna said, "it's time!"

In the hospital:

"Congratulations," the doctor said, "you had a beautiful baby girl."

"What would you like to name her honey?" Radius asked his wife.

"Annabelle." Luna said.

 **In Limphea: (Flora(1) has already been born)**

"Rollos," Alyssa said, "it's time!"

In the hospital:

"Congratulations," the doctor said, "you had a beautiful baby girl and a handsome baby boy."

"What would you like to name them honey?" Rollos asked his wife.

"Bailey and Beck." Alyssa said.

 **In Melody: (Musa(1) has already been born)(Musa's mom is alive)**

"Ho-Boe," Matlin said, "it's time!"

In the hospital:

"Congratulations," the doctor said, "you had a beautiful baby girl."

"What would you like to name her honey?" Ho-Boe asked his wife.

"Allie." Matlin said.

 **In Zenith: (Tecna(1) has already been born)**

"Electronio," Magnithia said, "it's time!"

In the hospital:

"Congratulations," the doctor said, "you had a beautiful baby girl."

"What would you like to name her honey?" Electronico asked his wife.

"Lily." Magnithia said.

 **In Andros: (Aisha(1) has already been born**

"Teredor," Niobe said, "it's time!"

In the hospital:

"Congratulations," the doctor said, "you had a beautiful baby girl."

"What would you like to name her honey?" Teredor asked his wife.

"Caitlin." Niobe said.


	2. To Earth

**In Domino:**

 _With the mothers:_

"Well I don't know what to do Marion," Luna said.

"Valtor has become a big problem," Niobe said.

"Our youngest kids hold amazing power," Marion said.

"What if we sent our kids to Earth?" Matlin asked.

"That is not a bad idea," Alyssa said.

"They would be safe," Magnithia said.

 _With the fathers and mothers:_

"It is decided then," Oritel said.

"We will send our youngest kids and Bloom to Earth," Marion said.

"I will make a portal," Luna said

*A few weeks later Domino is destroyed*


	3. 15 years later

15 years later

 **McKenzie P.O.V:**

"Hurry up Kenzie and Gabby! We're going to be late!" My older sister, Bloom said.

My name is McKenzie Peters. I am 15 years old. I have two sisters Gabriella (Gabby) and Bloom. My parents names are Vanessa and Mike Peters. Gabby is 15 and my twin (but I'm older by 3 minutes) and my best friend along with my other best friends but I'll talk about them later. Bloom is 16. We all attend Gardenia High. My best friends include Annabelle (Belle), Bailey, Allie, Lily, and Caitlin. They go to Gardenia High as well.

 _At Gardenia High School:_

"Hey girl!" Annabelle said.

"Hey!" I said back

"What's up," She asked

"Nothing. So happy today's the last day of school," I said

"Me too,"

 _Time skip to end of the day_

"Hey baby," my boyfriend, Sam said.

"Hey," I said back

All my friends boyfriends came and said hi.

Gabby was with Ed

Bloom was with Andy

Belle was with Dallas

Bailey was with Jack

Allie was with Ian

Lily was with Beck (Bailey's brother)

Caitlin was with Fabian

"What do you want to do now that it's summer?" Bailey asked.

"How about we go to the beach?" Allie asked.

"That's a great idea," Lily said.

"Meet you guys at the beach in 15 minutes," Caitlin said.

"Ok," we all said.


	4. Welcome to Alfea

A few weeks later

 **Gabriella P.O.V:**

Bloom brought home this girl today and said that she has magic. I think I'm starting to believe her.

"She is waking up," my mom, Vanessa said.

"How are you feeling?" Kenzie said.

"I am fine. My name is Stella," Stella said.

"Hi Stella, my name is Gabriella, but you can call me Gabby, these are my sisters Bloom and McKenzie. These are our friends, Annabelle, Bailey, Allie, Lily, and Caitlin," I said.

When I said Annabelle's name, her brow furrowed in thought like she was trying to remember something.

"Is something wrong?" Bloom asked.

"Yes," she said

"Are you all adopted?" she asked

"Yes," we all said

"Well can you all come with me to Alfea to check something?" Stella asked

"Sure," Kenzie said

"Solaria" She says and a staff appears in her hands

We are teleported to Alfea

 **Bloom's P.O.V:**

We land at Alfea and it is huge.

"Can you all move forward?' Stella asks and we move forward

My parents bump into some kind of wall thing while the rest of us move forward without a problem.

"Just as I thought," Stella said

"What's going on?" I asked

"That is a barrier," Stella said

"For what?" Kenzie asks

"To keep non-magical beings out of the Magic Dimension," she said

"Oh," we all said

"Wait I said so we are fairies?" Gabby asked

"Yes," Stella said


	5. The Magical Barrior

**3rd person P.O.V**

"I am going to show you guys to Alfea and send your parents back home," Stella said

*Sends Mike and Vanessa home*

"First I am going to show you guys to Mrs. Faragonda's office," Stella said

"Headmistress Faragonda?" Stella says

"Come in," Faragonda says

"Headmistress Faragonda, these girls have magical abilities and I think they should enroll in Alfea," Stella says

"Wait how long would we be enrolled here for?" Allie asks

"3 years," Headmistress Faragonda says

"3 years!" Caitlin says

"I can't stay here for 3 years, I have a family, friends, a boyfriend, school,..." Bloom says

"Well you possess magical abilities you have to learn how to control them," Headmistress Faragonda says

"Alright but what about our boyfriends?" Lily asks

"Blindfold them and bring them to the barrier and if they pass through they can go to Red Fountain, a school for Specialists," Stella says

"That's a good idea Stella," Bailey says

"Will you guys enroll here?" Headmistress Faragonda asks

"Yes," all the girls say

 _ **Time skip to when the girls bring their boyfriends to the barrier**_ (Bloom broke up with Andy)

"Boys walk forward," Gabby says

They boys all pass through the barrier where Headmaster Saladine is waiting with Headmistress Faragonda

"Boys you can take off your blindfolds now," McKenzie says

"Where are we and who are they," Sam asks

"You are in the Magic Dimension and that is Headmaster Saladine and Headmistress Faragonda," Bloom says

"Oh," all the boys say

"Wait Magic Dimension? Where is that?" Ed asks

"Another universe," Headmistress Faragonda says

"How are we here?" Dallas asks

"Well you are magical beings just like your girlfriends except you are Specialists and they are fairies," Headmaster Saladine explains

"You boys will attend Red Fountain, Saladine's school and the girls will attend Alfea, my school," Headmistress Faragonda explains

"When do we start?" Jack asks

"1 week, but arrive in 3 days so we can get you settled," Headmaster Saladine says

"Ok," Ian says

 _3 days later_

 **McKenzie and Sam's goodbye:**

"I'll see you at the welcome ball in 5 days," McKenzie said

"Bye," Sam said

 **Gabriella and Ed's goodbye:**

"I'll see you at the welcome ball in 5 days," Gabriella said

"Bye," Ed said

 **Annabelle and Dallas' goodbye:**

"I'll see you at the welcome ball in 5 days," Annabelle said

"Bye," Dallas said

 **Bailey and Jack's goodbye:**

"I'll see you at the welcome ball in 5 days," Bailey said

"Bye," Jack said

 **Allie and Ian's goodbye:**

"I'll see you at the welcome ball in 5 days," Allie said

"Bye," Ian said

 **Lily and Beck's goodbye:**

"I'll see you at the welcome ball in 5 days," Lily said

"Bye," Beck said

 **Caitlin and Fabian's goodbye:**

"I'll see you at the welcome ball in 5 days," Caitlin said

"Bye," Fabian said


	6. The Roomates

**At Alfea**

 **Annabelle's P.O.V:**

"Ok I'm going to check you girls to see what your powers are," Headmistress Faragonda said

"We are going to go in this order Bloom, McKenzie, Gabriella, Annabelle, Bailey, Allie, Lily, and Caitlin," she said

 **With Bloom**

Ok Bloom I'm just going to scan you with my powers," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Bloom said

*scans Bloom*

"Bloom you have the power of the Dragon Flame," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Bloom said

 **With McKenzie**

Ok McKenzie I'm just going to scan you with my powers," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," McKenzie said

*scans McKenzie*

"McKenzie you have the power of the 4 elements," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," McKenzie said

 **With Gabriella**

Ok Gabriella I'm just going to scan you with my powers," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Gabriella said

*scans Gabriella*

"Gabriella you have the power of Ice," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Gabriella said

 **With Annabelle**

Ok Annabelle I'm just going to scan you with my powers," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," I said

*scans Annabelle*

"Annabelle you have the power of the Moon," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," I said

 **With Bailey**

Ok Bailey I'm just going to scan you with my powers," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Bailey said

*scans Bailey*

"Bailey you have the power of Nature," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Bailey said

 **With Allie**

Ok Allie I'm just going to scan you with my powers," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Allie said

*scans Allie*

"Allie you have the power of Dance," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Allie said

 **With Lily**

Ok Lily I'm just going to scan you with my powers," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Lily said

*scans Lily*

"Lily you have the power of Brains," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Lily said

 **With Caitlin**

Ok Caitlin I'm just going to scan you with my powers," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Caitlin said

*scans Caitlin*

"Caitlin you have the power of Weather," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Caitlin said

 **With all the girls**

"Ok now that you know what your powers are I will give you room assignments," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," the girls said

"Bloom you will be rooming with Flora Limphea, McKenzie you will be rooming with Gabriella, Annabelle you will be rooming with Stella Solaria, Bailey you will be rooming with Caitlin, and Allie you will be rooming with Lily," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Here is Stella she will show you to your rooms," Faragonda said

 **With the girls**

 **Stella P.O.V:**

"Ok here are our rooms. Who is Annabelle?" I asked

"Me," Annabelle said

"Ok, come with me," I said taking her to our room

 **With Bloom and Flora**

 **Bloom P.O.V**

"Hi I'm Princess Flora of Limphea. What is your name?" Flora asked

"I'm Bloom," I replied

"Looks like we roomies," Flora said

"Yeah. Why don't we unpack?" I asked

"Ok," Flora said

 **With Stella and Annabelle**

 **Annabelle P.O.V**

"Ok Annabelle lets get unpacked," Stella said

"Ok," I said

 _Time skip to after their done unpacking_

"Ok now that we are done unpacking, we should get to know each other. After all we are roomies," Stella said

"Ok, you start," I said

"Ok, I am Princess Stella of Solaria. My parents are King Radius and Queen Luna of Solaria. I am 16 and that's it, your turn," Stella said

"Ok, my name is Annabelle. I am adopted. I don't know who my parents are and I am 15 years old," I said

"Do you ever wonder who your parents are?" Stella asks

"Yes," I said

"I am going to help you find your parents," Stella said

"Thanks Stella you're a good friend," I said

"I know," she said

 **All the girls (plus Flora, Stella, Tecna, Musa, and Aisha)**

 **3rd person P.O.V**

"Ok why don't we get to know each other?" Musa asks

"Ok I'll start, I'm Princess Tecna of Zenith, I am 16 years old, I am the fairy of technology, and my parents are King Electronio and Queen Magnithia," Tecna said

"I'm Princess Musa of Melody, I am 16 years old, I am the fairy of music, and my parents are King Ho-Boe and Queen Matlin," Musa said

"I'm Princess Aisha of Andros, I am 16 years old, I am the fairy of waves, and my parents are King Tredor and Queen Niobe," Aisha said

"I'm Princess Flora of Limphea, I am 16 years old, I am the fairy of nature, and my parents are King Rollos and Queen Alyssa," Flora said

"I'm Princess Stella of Solaria, I am 16 years old, I am the fairy of the shining sun, and my parents are King Radius and Queen Luna," Stella said

"I'm McKenzie, I am 15 years old, I am the fairy of the 4 elements, and I don't know who my parents are," McKenzie said

"I'm Gabriella, I am 15 years old, I am the fairy of ice, and I don't know who my parents are," Gabriella said

"I'm Bloom, I am 16 years old, I am the fairy of the dragon flame, and I don't know who my parents are," Bloom said

"I'm Annabelle, I am 15 years old, I am the fairy of the moon, and I don't know who my parents are," Annabelle said

"I'm Bailey, I am 15 years old, I am the fairy of nature, and I don't know who my parents are," Bailey said

"I'm Allie, I am 15 years old, I am the fairy of dance, and I don't know who my parents are," Allie said

"I'm Lily, I am 15 years old, I am the fairy of brains, and I don't know who my parents are," Lily said

"I'm Caitlin, I am 15 years old, I am the fairy of weather, and I don't know who my parents are," Caitlin said

"I'm helping Annabelle find her parents," Stella said

"That's very nice of you Stella," Flora said

"Why don't we go and see Headmistress Faragonda she has a power that can tell you who your parents are," Tecna said

"Ok," the girls all said


	7. The Parents

**At** **Headmistress Faragonda's Office**

 **3rd person P.O.V:**

"Headmistress Faragonda can you tell Bloom, McKenzie, Gabriella, Annabelle, Bailey, Allie, Lily, and Caitlin who their parents are," Tecna said

"Yes I can Tecna," Headmistress Faragonda said

"I'll go in this order Bloom, McKenzie, Gabriella, Annabelle, Bailey, Allie, Lily, and Caitlin," Headmistress Faragonda said

 **With Bloom:**

Ok Bloom I'm just going to scan you with my powers," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Bloom said

*scans Bloom*

"Bloom your parents are King Oritel and Queen Marion and you are the Princess of Domino," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok when can I meet them?" Bloom asked

"Bloom, I'm sorry to tell you this Domino was destroyed by the Three Ancestral Witches," Faragonda said

"Oh, can I bring back Domino?" Bloom asked

"Yes and no. Yes you can. No you are not ready to save a planet you need to study and practice your magic," Faragonda replied

"Ok," Bloom said

 **With McKenzie:**

Ok McKenzie I'm just going to scan you with my powers," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," McKenzie said

*scans McKenzie*

"McKenzie your parents are King Oritel and Queen Marion and you are the Princess of Domino," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok when can I meet them?" McKenzie asked

"McKenzie, I'm sorry to tell you this Domino was destroyed by the Three Ancestral Witches," Faragonda said

"Oh, can I bring back Domino?" McKenzie asked

"Yes and no. Yes you can. No you are not ready to save a planet you need to study and practice your magic," Faragonda replied

"Ok," McKenzie said

 **With Gabriella:**

Ok Gabriella I'm just going to scan you with my powers," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Gabby said

*scans Gabby*

"Gabriella your parents are King Oritel and Queen Marion and you are the Princess of Domino," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok when can I meet them?" Gabby asked

"Gabriella, I'm sorry to tell you this Domino was destroyed by the Three Ancestral Witches," Faragonda said

"Oh, can I bring back Domino?" Gabby asked

"Yes and no. Yes you can. No you are not ready to save a planet you need to study and practice your magic," Faragonda replied

"Ok," Gabby said

 **With Annabelle:**

Ok Annabelle I'm just going to scan you with my powers," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Belle said

*scans Belle*

"Annabelle your parents are King Radius and Queen Luna and your sister is Princess Stella and you are the Princess of Solaria," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok when can I meet them?" Belle asked

"Annabelle you will have to ask Stella when it is a good time to visit them," Headmistress Faragonda said

 **With Bailey:**

Ok Bailey I'm just going to scan you with my powers," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Bailey said

*scans Bailey*

"Bailey your parents are King Rollos and Queen Alyssa and your sister is Princess Flora and you are the Princess of Limphea," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok when can I meet them?" Bailey asked

"Bailey you will have to ask Flora when it is a good time to visit them," Headmistress Faragonda said

 **With Allie:**

Ok Allie I'm just going to scan you with my powers," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Allie said

*scans Allie*

"Allie your parents are King Ho-Boe and Queen Matlin and your sister is Princess Musa and you are the Princess of Melody," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok when can I meet them?" Allie asked

"Allie you will have to ask Musa when it is a good time to visit them," Headmistress Faragonda said

 **With Lily:**

Ok Lily I'm just going to scan you with my powers," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Lily said

*scans Lily*

"Lily your parents are King Electronio and Queen Magnithia and your sister is Princess Tecna and you are the Princess of Zenith," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok when can I meet them?" Lily asked

"Lily you will have to ask Tecna when it is a good time to visit them," Headmistress Faragonda said

 **With Caitlin:**

Ok Caitlin I'm just going to scan you with my powers," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Caitlin said

*scans Caitlin*

"Caitlin your parents are King Teredor and Queen Niobe and your sister is Princess Aisha and you are the Princess of Andros," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok when can I meet them?" Caitlin asked

"Caitlin you will have to ask Aisha when it is a good time to visit them," Headmistress Faragonda said

 **With all the girls in their room:**

"Stella when can we visit Mom and Dad?" Belle asked

"How about now?" Stella asked

"Yes!" Belle said

"Ok, lets go tell Headmistress Faragonda that we are leaving," Stella said

"Flora when can we visit Mom and Dad?" Bailey asked

"How about now?" Flora asked

"Yes!" Bailey said

"Ok, lets go tell Headmistress Faragonda that we are leaving," Flora said

"Musa when can we visit Mom and Dad?" Allie asked

"How about now?" Musa asked

"Yes!" Allie said

"Ok, lets go tell Headmistress Faragonda that we are leaving," Musa said

"Tecna when can we visit Mom and Dad?" Lily asked

"How about now?" Tecna asked

"Yes!" Lily said

"Ok, lets go tell Headmistress Faragonda that we are leaving," Tecna said

"Aisha when can we visit Mom and Dad?" Caitlin asked

"How about now?" Aisha asked

"Yes!" Caitlin said

"Ok, lets go tell Headmistress Faragonda that we are leaving," Aisha said

 **With Bloom, McKenzie, and Gabriella**

"Why don't we go out to eat girls?" Kenzie asked

"Sure why not?" Gabby said

"Yeah it will be a great way to explore Magix," Bloom said

"Lets go," Gabby said


	8. Meet the Trix

**3rd person P.O.V:**

 **In Solaria:**

"Mom, Dad this is Annabelle your daughter," Stella said

"Hi," Annabelle said

"I can't believe it after 14 years we see each other again," Radius says

"My baby," Luna says

"Mom, Dad I can't believe I am finally meeting you," Belle says

"Stella show her where her room is it's next to yours and then we can talk in the Family Room," Luna says

 _Time skip to the Family Room_

"Ok I have a question, how do you and Stella know each other?" Radius asked

"Well we are roommates at Alfea," Stella says

"Ok and where did you live on Earth?" Luna asked

"In a town called Gardenia," Belle replied

"What is your power?" Radius asked

"I am the fairy of the moon," Belle says

"Ok," Luna says

"Have you transformed yet?" Stella asked

"No," Belle says

"Ok," Stella says

 **In Magix:**

"Bloom this pizza is delicious," Kenzie said

"I know right," Gabby said

"Look over there you see those 3 girls staring at us," Bloom said

"Yeah so," Gabby said

"They are giving me a bad vibe," Bloom said

"Here I'll tell them to stop staring at us," Kenzie said

*Walks over to the three girls*

"Can you stop staring at us it's bothering my sister," Kenzie said

"No," one girl with piercing blue eyes said

"Why not?" Kenzie asked

"Cause you're not the boss of us," one girl with hair shaped like lightning bolts said

"Who do you think you are?" Kenzie asked getting really annoyed

"The Trix, I'm Icy," Icy said

"I'm Stormy," Stormy said

"And I'm Darcy," Darcy said

"What do you want from us?" Kenzie asked

They didn't answer

"Leave us alone and we won't fight," Kenzie said starting to get really annoyed

" _Leave us alone and we won't fight,_ " Darcy mocked

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Kenzie screamed

Then she transformed into her winx (looks exactly like Bloom's except red)

"Now you're going to get it," Kenzie said

"You want to go pathetic pixie," Icy said

"Yeah," Kenzie said

"Ice storm!" Icy yelled

"Tropical wind!" Kenzie yelled

"Ice Block!" Icy yelled

"Fire Ball!" Kenzie yelled

Right before the spell hit the Trix they disappeared

Kenzie flew down and de-transformed and went over to Bloom and Gabby

"You transformed Kenzie! I'm so proud of you!" Gabby yelled

"Thanks Gabby," Kenzie said

"How did you do it?" Bloom asked

"Well I felt really annoyed and right when I snapped I transformed," Kenzie replied

"Lets go back to Alfea, I think we've had enough drama for one night," Bloom said

"Ok," Gabby and Kenzie said

 **At Alfea:**

When the girls arrived they saw that all the girls were there

"Where were you three we were looking everywhere for you?" Musa asked

"We were in Magix and then we ran into the Trix and Kenzie transformed," Gabby explained

"Oh," they all said

"We should have a name for ourselves," Stella says

"How about _The Winx_ ," Bloom said

"YES!" Everyone screamed

"Lets go to sleep we have our first day of classes tomorrow," Lily said

"Ok," everyone said

"Goodnight everyone," Tecna said as they went to their separate rooms

"Goodnight," everyone said back


	9. The Ball

**At Alfea:**

 **3rd person P.O.V**

 _Time skip to after classes_

 _Tonight is the Red Fountain Ball_

"Ok everyone we have barely 3 hours to get ready for the ball," Stella said

"3 hours? That's plenty of time," Caitlin and Aisha said

"3 hours in nowhere near enough time to get ready," Stella and Belle said

"Yes it is," Caitlin and Aisha said

"No it's not," Stella and Belle said

"Yes it is," Caitlin and Aisha said

"NO IT'S NOT!" Belle screamed

Then she transformed into her winx (looks exactly like Stella's except yellow)

"Wow," they all said

Then she de-transformed

"Congrats Belle you transformed," Stella said

"Thanks Stell," Belle said

"Ok lets get ready," Belle said

"Ok," all the girls said

 _Time skip to the ball_

"Oh great, just great," Musa said

"What Muse," Allie asked

"It's the Trix," Musa said

"Oh great," Allie said

"Lets go get rid of them so we can party," Flora said

"Yeah," Bailey said

"Those of us who can transform should transform now," Tecna said

"Magic Winx!" McKenzie, Annabelle, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha yelled

They transformed and flew outside with Bloom, Gabriella, Bailey, Allie, Lily, and Caitlin running behind

"Ok Trix go away or we will have to fight," Aisha said

"Then I guess we will fight then," Icy said

"Solar Blast!" Stella yelled

"Ice Shield!" Icy yelled

"Growing Ivy!" Flora yelled

"Lightning Bolts!" Stormy yelled

"Sound Sphere!" Musa yelled

"Optical Illusion!" Darcy yelled

"Storm of Numbers!" Tecna yelled

Icy yelled a spell at Musa, but before it could hit her Allie transformed (A/N Allie was very upset that Musa was getting hurt so that is how she transformed)

Allie transformed (looks exactly like Musa's except purple)

"Dance kick!" Allie yelled

The Trix disappeared before Allie's spell hit them

"Wow Allie you transformed!" Musa said

"Yeah," Allie said

"How did you do it?" Lily asked

"Well I was very upset the we were losing and that Musa was getting hurt and I was about to explode, so instead I transformed," Allie explained

"So now only Bloom, Gabby, Bailey, me, and Caitlin need to transform," Lily said

"Lets go back to the ball I want to dance with my boyfriend before it's over," McKenzie said

"You have a boyfriend?" Flora asked

"Yeah we all do except Bloom," Gabby said

"You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me!" Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha yelled

"Good job Belle!" Stella said

"Thanks Stell," Belle said

 _Time skip to inside the ball_

"Bloom come here I want you to meet Prince Sky," Stella said

"Hi," Bloom said

"Hi," Sky said

"I'll leave you two to get to know each other; Sky where is Brandon?" Stella asked

"Right here," Brandon said

"Snookoms!" Stella said (A/N Stella and Brandon started to date over the summer)

"Stella!" Brandon said

"We'll leave you two alone," Stella said

"Hi Timmy," Tecna said

"Hi Tecna," Timmy said giving her a kiss on the cheek (A/N Tecna and Timmy met in Zenith over the summer and started to date)

They started to talk about technology stuff

"Hi Helia," Flora said

"Hey Flora," Helia said (A/N They met on Limphea and started to date)

"Riven," Musa said

Riven and Musa started to kiss (A/N Riven was spending time on Melody and he met Musa and they started to date)

 _Time skip to simulation in Professor Polladium's class_

"Who shall go first?" Professor Polladium asked

No one raised their hand

"Ok, how about Bloom?" Professor Polladium said

Bloom is transported to a planet to fix it

The Trix happen to be able to transport there too

"Hey Bloom," Icy says

"What do you want Icy?" Bloom asks

"The Dragon Flame and you have it," Darcy says

"You will never have it," Bloom says

"Oh but we will, you see you don't belong here and we will be happy to give you back your normal life," Stormy says

 _In the simulation room_

"Bloom don't listen to her you do belong here," Gabby says

 _On the planet_

"I DO BELONG HERE AND YOU WILL NEVER GET THE DRAGON FLAME!" Bloom yells

Bloom then transforms in her winx

"Fire Ball!" Bloom yells

"Ice Storm!" Icy yells

"Fire Wall!" Bloom yells

"Lightning Storm!" Stormy yells

"Go away Trix! Fire Ball!" Bloom yells

"We will be back!" Icy yells as the Trix disappear

Bloom is back in the simulation room

"Bloom you do belong here!" all the winx say

"Thanks guys you are the best," Bloom says

"I know," Stella says


	10. TrainingFight

**In the Winx's dorm**

 **3rd person P.O.V**

"Now that Bloom has earned her winx, we only have to worry about Gabby, Bailey, Lily, and Caitlin," Tecna said

"How do we do that Tecna?" Lily asked

"Well when Bloom, Kenzie, Belle, and Allie earned theirs they felt a strong emotion," Tecna explained

"So we need to feel a strong emotion in order to earn our winx," Bailey said

"Yes," Tecna said

"Flora, Aisha, and Bloom can you come with me to my room," Tecna asked

"Sure," Flora replied

 **In Tecna's room**

"Ok so I have an idea on how to help Gabby and Bailey earn their winx," Tecna said

"How?" Flora asked

"Well Bloom annoy Gabby so she gets mad and Aisha try to hurt Flora so Bailey gets really angry at you," Tecna explained

"Ok," Bloom said

 **With the Winx**

"Gabby can you come with me?" Bloom asked

"Sure" Gabby replied

Bloom and Gabby leave

"Hey Aisha lets go practice, Bailey come with us," Flora said

"Ok," Bailey said

Aisha, Flora, and Bailey leave

 **With Bloom and Gabby**

"I'm so happy I got my winx," Bloom says

"Congrats," Gabby says dryly

"I mean I can't imagine what it would be like not to transform," Bloom says

"You should you only earned your winx 2 days ago," Gabby says starting to get angry

"Well I can't remember. Can you remind me?" Bloom asks

"No I can't Bloom," Gabby, says really angry

"Well I wonder when you will get your winx Gab," Bloom says

"BLOOM YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Gabby screams

Then Gabby transforms (looks exactly like Bloom's except pink)

"Finally!" Gabby says

Then Gabby de-transforms

"Lets go tell the others," Bloom says

 **With Flora, Aisha, and Bailey**

"Magic Winx!" Flora and Aisha yell

They transform and start fighting each other

Flora is losing and Bailey is starting to get very mad at Aisha

Suddenly she transforms (looks exactly like Flora's except green)

"Good job Bailey you earned your winx," Flora says

"Mission accomplished," Aisha says

"What do you mean Aisha?" Bailey asks

"We planned for Flora to lose so that you get really mad and then you will transform," Aisha says

"Oh, thanks I think," Bailey, says

"Lets go tell the others," Flora says

 **With the winx**

"Gabby got her winx," Bloom says

"Good job Gab what does it look like?" Kenzie asks

"Well Kenzie it looks exactly like yours except pink," Gabby says

"Ok," Kenzie says

"Bailey got her winx," Flora says

"Good job Bailey," Caitlin says

 **The next day**

 _With_ _Headmistress Faragonda_ _outside_

"Ok students today we are going to see what you can do using this obstacle course," Headmistress Faragonda says

Lily raises her hand

"Yes Lily," Headmistress Faragonda says

"What if you haven't transformed yet?" Lily asks

"Then you don't have to do the obstacle course," Headmistress Faragonda says

"Ok me and Caitlin haven't transformed yet," Lily, says

"Then you both don't do the obstacle course," Headmistress Faragonda says

"Ok," they both say

"We will go in this order, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha first; then McKenzie, Gabriella, Annabelle, Bailey, and Allie second," Headmistress Faragonda says

"Magic Winx!" Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha yell

Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha have no problem doing the obstacle course while Bloom has a little difficulty

"Good job Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha, Bloom you need to practice more," Headmistress Faragonda says

"Ok," Bloom says

"Next!" Headmistress Faragonda says

"Magic Winx!" McKenzie, Gabby, Annabelle, Bailey, and Allie say

McKenzie, Annabelle, and Allie have no trouble doing the obstacle course while Gabby and Bailey have a little trouble

"Good job McKenzie, Annabelle, and Allie, Gabriella and Bailey you need to practice more," Headmistress Faragonda says

"Class dismissed," Headmistress Faragonda says

 **In the Winx's dorm**

"That was interesting," Allie said

"Yep," Musa said

"You two need to transform," Aisha says to Caitlin and Lily

"We know and we want to but…" Caitlin was interrupted by an energy blast at the window

"The Trix!" Flora says

"Oh great," Stella says

"Just what we needed," Bloom says

"Magic Winx!" all the girls except Lily and Caitlin yell

They fly out to the courtyard with Caitlin and Lily running behind them

"Fire Ball!" Bloom yelled

"Growing Ivy!" Flora yelled

"Sun Burst!" Stella yelled

"Sound Sphere!" Musa yelled

"Storm Of Numbers!" Tecna yelled

"Morphix Wave!" Aisha yelled

"Ice Block!" Icy yelled

"Ice Cage!" Icy yelled and aimed at Bloom

Bloom got caught in the cage

"Bloom!" Kenzie yelled

"Ice Cage!" Icy yelled at the rest of the girls

The girls got caught in the cage

"Sisters lets summon the vacuums," Icy said

"Now lets get the Dragon Flame," Stormy said

The vacuums took Bloom's power

Then the Trix disappeared


	11. Battle for Magix

**In the Winx's dorm**

"I can't believe the Trix took my power," Bloom said

"Me either I can't find anything in the database about a fairy getting her powers taken away," Tecna said

"Try transforming Bloom," Gabby said

"Magic Winx!" Bloom yelled

She didn't transform

"Try again," Kenzie said

"Magic Winx!" Bloom yelled

This time however she did transform and when she finished there was a dragon swirling around her

"Wow," Lily said

Griselda came in and said Headmistress Faragonda needs them in her office

 **In Headmistress Faragonda's office**

"You wanted to see us Headmistress Faragonda," Allie said

"Yes, the Trix have taken over Cloud Tower and they are sending monsters this way I need 6 of you to go to Cloud Tower and teleport the witches and Headmistress Griffin here, then the rest of you need to go to Red Fountain and bring some of the boys here to help us fight," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok we won't let you down," Bloom said

"Bloom, Gabriella, Flora, Allie, Musa, and Aisha will go to Cloud Tower; McKenzie, Stella, Annabelle, Bailey, Tecna, Lily, and Caitlin will go to Red Fountain," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," the girls said

"Good luck girls," Headmistress Faragonda said

 **At Cloud Tower**

"How should we get in without being seen by the Trix?" Bloom asked

"Lets try the tunnels," Flora said

"First lets transform," Musa said

"Magic Winx!" all the girls yelled

"Lets go," Aisha said

The girls go and find Headmistress Griffin and the witches

"Headmistress Griffin we are here to set you free," Allie said

"Fire Ball!" Bloom yelled

"Ice Ball!" Gabby yelled  
"Growing Ivy!" Flora yelled  
"Dance Kick!" Allie yelled

"Sound Blast!" Musa yelled  
"Morphix Wave!" Aisha yelled

They break down the cage in which they are in

"Thank you girls," Headmistress Griffin said

"Your welcome, now lets get you guys to Alfea," Bloom said

"Ok _Teleportes Alfea_ ," Headmistress Griffin said

 **At Red Fountain**

"Headmaster Saladine, we need some of your fighters to help us protect Alfea," Tecna said

"Sure I'll send half of my best fighters, Sky, Sam, Brandon, Ed, Riven, and Ian," Headmaster Saladine said

"Send them over in a ship please," Stella said

"Sure Stella," Headmaster Saladine said

"We'll get a ship Headmaster Saladine," Sam said

"Girls come on," Sky said

 **At Alfea**

"I just got word from Headmaster Saladine that Red Fountain was just destroyed, so they are evacuating to Alfea," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Gabby said

"They are almost here girls you need to transform," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Magic Winx!" all the girls except Caitlin and Lily said

They transformed

"Caitlin and Lily try transforming," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ok," Lily said

"Magic Winx!" they both yelled

Only Caitlin transformed (looks exactly like Aisha's except blue)

"Try again Lily," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Magic Winx!" Lily yelled

"Third time the charm," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Magic Winx!" Lily yelled

This time Lily did transform (looks exactly like Tecna's except orange)

"Now we're ready," Musa said

"Lets go kick some Trix butt!" Allie yelled

"Yeah!" Annabelle said

 _Time skip to when the Trix arrive at Alfea_

"You might as well surrender now before anyone gets hurt," Icy said

"Not a chance," Headmistress Faragonda, Headmistress Griffin, and Headmaster Saladine said

"Ok but don't say we didn't warn you," Stormy said

 _Time skip to after the fight (the Trix fought hard but the Winx defeated them; the Trix are sent to the Omega Dimension)_

"I'm so glad we won," Bloom said

"Me too," Sky said

They kiss and everyone cheers

"Finally!" everyone said

 **The next day**

 **In Headmistress Faragonda's office**

"Girls now that the Trix are no longer a threat I would like you to meet the Pixies," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Hi I'm Lockette, pixie of portals," Lockette said

"Hi I'm Bloom, fairy of the Dragon Flame," Bloom said

(They bond)

"Hi I'm Amore, pixie of love," Amore said

"Hi I'm Stella, fairy of the shinning sun," Stella said

(They bond)

(All the other girls bond with their pixie; Flora-Chatta, Musa-Tune, Tecna-Digit, Aisha-Piff, McKenzie-Jolly, Gabriella-Libby, Annabelle-Caramel (Cara), Bailey-Zing, Allie-Camilla, Lily-Glim, and Caitlin-Cherie)

"Now that you have all bonded you need a break so I've organized a vacation with you and the Specialists," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Yeah!" all the girls yell

"Go and pack your stuff you leave in 3 hours," Headmistress Faragonda said


	12. Trouble on Andros

**In the Omega Dimension after the Winx got back from their vacation**

(The Winx went on a vacation for 2 weeks)

"Who is this?" Icy asked

"It says Valtor," Darcy said

"Well lets unfreeze him and give him to the ice snakes," Stormy suggested

Icy unfreezes Valtor and gives him to the ice snakes they try to freeze him but he fights back, the snakes go away

"Nice moves," Icy said

"Thanks," Valtor said

"So now what?" Darcy asked

"Lets break out of here," Valtor said

"How?" Stormy asked

They break out and Valtor makes the mermaids of Andros his minions

 **At Alfea**

"3rd years I would like to address you about a test we're having this year (A/N I combined 1st and 2nd year together in chapters 5-11)," Headmistress Faragonda said

Lots of girls started complaining

"This is not a test you need to study for, for the test will find you," Headmistress Faragonda said

"What?" lots of girls started asking

"This year your goal is to earn your Enchantix, to earn your Enchantix you need to save someone from your home planet," Headmistress Faragonda said

"You're dismissed," Headmistress Faragonda said

 **In the Winx's dorm**

"Ok I have to save either Bloom or Gabby," McKenzie said

"That shouldn't be to hard," Gabby said

Just then Aisha and Caitlin walked in

"Aisha and Caitlin your back!" Flora and Bailey said

"What's wrong?" Flora asked

"Nothing is wrong," Aisha said

"Yes it is I can tell," Bailey said

"You can tell us," Flora said

"Ok, our planet is being destroyed by a wizard named Valtor, he escaped from the Omega Dimension," Caitlin said

"How can we help?" Bloom asked

"We're going back to Andros to try and see what we can do," Aisha said

"Then we're coming with you," Bailey said

"And don't bother telling us 'no' because we're still going to come with you," Flora said

"Ok," Caitlin said

"Annabelle and me will stay and cover for you, but we might need more help," Stella said

"Ok, Allie, me, Tecna, and Lily will stay and cover," Musa said

"Tecna can you make a portal to Andros?" Bloom asked

"Sure," Tecna said

"Bye guys good luck," Stella said

 **On Andros**

"This is it," Aisha said

"Ok Winx lets save Andros!" Bloom said

"Magic Winx!" all the girls yell

The girls fly up and while they are patrolling the ocean a certain witch flew over

"Hey Winx long time no see," Icy said

"Icy, I should have known you were apart of this," Aisha said

"Fire Ball!" Bloom yelled

"Ice Ball!" Icy yelled at Bloom

"Bloom move!" McKenzie yelled standing in front of Bloom

McKenzie gets hit by the spell and falls into the ocean

"McKenzie!" Bloom and Gabby yelled

Suddenly a light comes from the ocean

 _Enchantix_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Enchantix_  
 _Magical powder_  
 _Maximum power_  
 _Enchantix, powers upon me_  
 _Powerful, magical_  
 _Wonderful, dimension_  
 _Powerful, Enchantix_  
 _Incredible vision_  
 _Incredible power, Winx_  
 _Enchantix_

McKenzie appears in her Enchantix (looks exactly like Bloom's except red)

"Tropical Storm!" McKenzie yelled

Icy started to fall but then she cast a spell to stop her fall

"Kenzie you got your Enchantix," Gabby said

"Yeah," Kenzie said

"Good job Kenzie!" Bloom said

"Thanks," Kenzie said

Suddenly a spell came hurtling at Bloom and nocked her into the ocean

"Bloom!" Flora yelled

Then a platform came up with Bloom on it

"Hello Bloom," a strange voice said

"Who are you?" Bloom asked

"An old friend," the voice said

"Take that!" Flora yelled

"And that!" Bailey yelled

"Don't be afraid Bloom, my name is Valtor," Valtor said

"You are an awful person and I will do everything not to let you destroy Andros," Bloom said

"I was once powerful and now I'm going to regain that power. You're either with me or against me," Valtor said

"Then put me on the against you list," Bloom said

"I'd change my mind if I were you, you don't want to be against me," Valtor said

"Winx convergence," Caitlin yelled

Icy went flying in the air

"Valtor get away from her!" Aisha yelled

"I gave you a chance Bloom, but now I guess we are going to be enemies," Valtor said

Aisha flew down to the platform

"Fight me, I am Aisha princess of Andros," Aisha said

"In the name of Valtor may you be enwrapped by the eternal darkness!" Valtor yelled

Then a light was in the sky and all the Winx shielded their eyes

"Aisha!" Caitlin yelled

"I can't see," Aisha said

"I'm blind," Aisha said


	13. Aisha's Sacrifice

**On Andros**

"Don't worry Aisha," Caitlin said

"Yeah we'll find a way to break Valtor's spell," Flora said

"Winx we've got company," McKenzie said

"A mermaid?" Gabby asked

"But look it doesn't have Valtor's mark," Bailey said

"I mean you no harm fairies from Alfea," the mermaid said

"That voice," Aisha said

"Is that you Tressa?" Aisha asked

"Cousin Aisha what happened to your eyes?" Tressa asked

"I was blinded by Valtor," Aisha said

"Not you too," Tressa said

"Tressa what's wrong?" Caitlin asked

"Valtor destroyed the city of mermaids and my mother is his prisoner," Tressa said

"What's the matter Tressa?" Bloom asked

"When Valtor was attacking I fled, I failed Queen Ligea as a warrior and a daughter," Tressa said

"But you're here now, lead us to the city of mermaids," Gabby said

"Um guys I don't know about you but I'm an air breather," McKenzie said

"Give me your hands, my Morphix power will let you breathe under water and protect you from the cold," Aisha said

"Magic Winx!" Bloom, Gabby, Flora, Bailey, Aisha, and Caitlin yelled

"Enchantix!" McKenzie yelled

"Valtor is holding my mother captive behind the palace," Tressa said

"This is the place," Tressa said

"Uh oh looks like we got company," Flora said

"Tressa take Aisha to a safe place," Bloom said

The Winx send the evil mermaids flying out of their way and they head to the cave holding Queen Ligea

"Tressa go look for your mom we'll make sure that nothing bothers us," Bloom said

Suddenly a kraken appears and grabs Aisha and starts swimming into the cave

"Aisha!" Caitlin yelled

"Ahh!" Aisha yelled

"Aisha, we're coming," Flora said

The Winx swim into the cave and are suddenly face to face with the kraken

"Tropical Storm!" McKenzie yelled

"Fire Ball!" Bloom yelled

"Ice Ball!" Gabby yelled

"Lightning Strike!" Caitlin yelled

The kraken lets go of Aisha and the Winx swim away

Tressa found her mom

"Aisha what happened to your eyes?" Queen Ligea asked

"I was blinded by Valtor," Aisha said

"The coral gem has healing powers, I can give you back your sight if we reach the surface before sunset," Queen Ligea

"We better hurry the sun is going down," Tressa said

"The kraken, it's back," Bailey said

"Swim away," Bloom said

The kraken caught up to the Winx and it zapped Queen Ligea and she started to fall

"Mom!" Tressa yelled

"Come back to me," Tressa said

"I have never been so proud of you Tressa," Queen Ligea said

"The coral gem can save her life if we reach the surface before sunset," Aisha said

"Then we need a shortcut," Bloom said

Bloom broke the cave and the Winx made it to the surface

"The coral gem only has enough magic for one healing, so this is for you Tressa your mom deserves to live!" Aisha said

The queen wakes up

"Thank you Aisha," Tressa said

"Aisha you saved her life," Caitlin said

Then a light came down from the sky and Aisha is lifted up

 _Enchantix_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Enchantix_  
 _Magical powder_  
 _Maximum power_  
 _Enchantix, powers upon me_  
 _Powerful, magical_  
 _Wonderful, dimension_  
 _Powerful, Enchantix_  
 _Incredible vision_  
 _Incredible power, Winx_  
 _Enchantix_

Then Aisha came down in her Enchantix

"Aisha you got your Enchantix," Caitlin said

"Yeah another Enchantix buddy!" McKenzie said

"I wish I could see it," Aisha said

"Aisha you will one day," Bloom said

"Why couldn't that day be today?" Aisha asked

 **At Alfea**

Aisha, Bloom, Caitlin, Flora, McKenzie, Gabby, and Bailey transported back to Alfea

"We made it back alive," McKenzie said

"Wow!" everyone said (A/N they are talking about the 2 Enchantix fairies, McKenzie and Aisha)

"Ahem, you girls have some explaining to do about your absence," Griselda said

"We know, but first Aisha needs help," Caitlin said

Aisha opens her eyes and everyone sees that she is blind

"Come with me to Headmistress Faragonda's office," Griselda said

 **In Headmistress Faragonda's office**

Stella, Annabelle, Musa, Allie, Tecna, and Lily nock on the door along with the pixies

 **"** Come in, girls. You're just in time to see your magic at work," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Hey, what happened to Aisha?" Stella asked

"Something really terrible, yet something truly wonderful. Aisha has been blinded by Valtor's evil spell, but she has also achieved her final fairy form. She is now an Enchantix, along with McKenzie. Valtor's spell is powerful, but you are now strong enough to break it, Aisha. You have the power of the fairy dust - it's a magic energy in your new wings. You can feel it if you concentrate. You should be able to feel it all around you now, and you don't need your eyes to see it," Headmistress Faragonda said

Aisha uses her fairy dust on herself; the Pixies gasp. Aisha opens her eyes revealing her sight has been restored; the Winx gasp.

"I can see! I can see!" Aisha said

"Fairy dust can break through most dark spells, it's one of the many powers of Enchantix," Headmistress Faragonda said

"Ahem ladies I really hate to break up this happy moment, but as punishment you are to reorganize the restricted section of the library without magic," Griselda said

 **In the courtyard**

"Bloom!" Sky yelled

"Kenzie!" Sam yelled

"Hey Sky," Bloom said

"Hey Sam," McKenzie said

"What are you guys doing here?" Bloom asked

"Well our kingdom's 1000th anniversary is this weekend and we would really like you guys to come to the party so we can introduce you to our parents," Sky said

"Yes we'll be there," McKenzie said

"But there is one minor problem," Bloom said

"Which is…" Sam said

"Griselda gave us detention," McKenzie said

"But we'll make it to Eraklyon," Bloom said

"Great," Sam said

 **In Alfea's library**

"Come on girls, Saturday is Sky's party and I don't intend on missing it," Aisha said

"But Saturday is tomorrow and it will be impossible to finish this without magic. Unless…" Stella said

"Unless what?" Musa said

"If we didn't use our own magic. What if we used the book's magic? That wouldn't be breaking the rules," Stella said

"Bad idea Stella. Put the book down and help us clean up," Aisha said

"Ooh here's one," Stella said

"STELLA!" everyone said

Stella opened the book


	14. Party on Eraklyon

**In Alfea's library**

Stella opened the book and suddenly a monster came out

"Who dares disturb my rest?" the monster said

"Oops wrong book," Stella said

"STELLA!" all the girls yelled

"Caitlin take the pixies to safety and make sure no teachers are coming this way," Bloom said

"On it," Caitlin said

"Magic Winx!" all the girls except McKenzie, Aisha, and Caitlin yelled

"Enchantix!" McKenzie and Aisha yelled

"Musa, Allie, Bailey, and Gabby protect the books," Bloom said

"Convergence! Musical, Icy Vines!" Musa, Allie, Bailey, and Gabby yelled

Suddenly a barrier covers the books

The monster aims and shoots at Stella, but Annabelle jumps in front of her

"Stella move!" Annabelle yelled

Annabelle gets hit and falls to the ground

"Annabelle!" Stella yelled

Suddenly Annabelle is lifted into the air

 _Enchantix_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Enchantix_  
 _Magical powder_  
 _Maximum power_  
 _Enchantix, powers upon me_  
 _Powerful, magical_  
 _Wonderful, dimension_  
 _Powerful, Enchantix_  
 _Incredible vision_  
 _Incredible power, Winx_  
 _Enchantix_

When she came down, she is in her Enchantix (looks exactly like Stella's except yellow)

"Lunar Blast!" Annabelle yelled

"Grappling Vines!" Flora yelled

"Go back where you came from. Tropical Storm!" McKenzie yelled

The monster turns into a puff of smoke and goes back into the book

 **On Eraklyon**

"Get out," Diaspro said to a maid

Valtor appears in front of Diaspro and her younger sister Brittany

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Brittany asked

"I'm a friend and I can help you get rid of Bloom and McKenzie forever. Take a look at this," Valtor said

 **In Alfea's library**

"Finally we finished," Stella said

"You are now free to go," Headmistress Faragonda said

 **On Eraklyon**

"We have to go our parents are waiting we'll see you soon," Sky said

"We have to go too," Stella said

All the Winx girls except Bloom, Gabby, McKenzie, Aisha, and Caitlin left along with Sky, Sam, and Beck

"Aisha how come you guys aren't leaving?" Bloom asked

"Because of the trouble on Andros our parents can't leave so they can't attend," Caitlin said

"Ok," Gabby said

"Lets go get ready," McKenzie, said

Aisha, Caitlin, Bloom, McKenzie, Gabby, and the rest of the Specialists walk into the party

The doors open and a Harold starts announcing the names of royal families in the Magic Dimension

"Their royal majesties, King Electronio, Queen Magnithia, Princess Tecna, and Princess Lily of Zenith," the Harold said

Everyone clapped

"Their royal majesties, King Ho-Boe, Queen Matlin, Princess Musa, and Princess Allie of Melody," the Harold said

Everyone clapped

"Their royal majesties, King Rollos, Queen Alyssa, Princess Flora, Princess Bailey, Prince Beck, and Princess Miele of Limphea," the Harold said

Everyone clapped

"Their royal majesties, King Radius, Queen Luna, Princess Stella, and Princess Annabelle of Solaria," the Harold said

Everyone clapped

"And finally the royal majesties of Eraklyon, King Erendor, Queen Samara, Prince Sky, and Prince Sam," the Harold said

"Bloom here comes Sky," Stella said

"And look here comes Sam," Belle said

"How are you enjoying the party?" Sky asked Bloom

"It's amazing," Bloom said

"I'll be right back," Sky said

"Ok," Bloom said

"So this is way better than any party on Earth right?" Sam asked McKenzie

"Definitely," McKenzie said

"I'll be back in a minute," Sam said

"Ok," McKenzie said

"Sky," Diaspro said

"Sam," Brittany said

"Hi Diaspro," Sky said lamely

"Hello Brittany," Sam said dully

"We haven't seen you in so long," Diaspro said

"That is no way to treat old friends," Brittany said

"Why don't we have a toast in your honor," Diaspro said

Sky and Sam drink the glass and leave

"Excuse us," Sam said

"Father if we may," Sky said

"Of course, my friends my sons Sky and Sam have an announcement," King Erendor said

"Thank you everyone for being here tonight, I would like to introduce you all to Princess Diaspro," Sky said

"And I would like to introduce you all to Princess Brittany," Sam said

Diaspro and Brittany walk up to the stage and give Sky and Sam hugs

"I can't believe it 3 years down the drain for Brittany," McKenzie said with disgust

"He totally led me on," Bloom said

"Bloom and McKenzie there's got to be an explanation," Stella said

"I don't know what's going on with Sam but I know its not right," Annabelle said

"Diaspro is Sky's old girlfriend maybe he was only pretending to be in love with me," Bloom said

"If that's true than Sky's messing with the wrong girls," Flora said

"He better give us all an explanation. Right now," Musa said

"Sky those girls are witches and they're trying to hurt us," Diaspro said

"They're dangerous Sam. Please stop them," Brittany said

"Of course," Sky said

"Guards! Arrest those witches!" Sam yelled

"Sky and Sam, what is going on?" Erendor asked

"Those witches are spies for Valtor," Sky said

"After those witches!" a guard yelled

"Lets go. Now!" Stella said

"This way," Tecna said

The Winx run away and suddenly a bullet shoots through the air and nearly misses Lily's face

"You made a big mistake coming here witches," Sam said

"Can we use magic on them?" Annabelle asked

"Let me take care of them," Aisha said

"I'm not impressed with your tricks," Sky said

"You haven't seen what Aisha can do yet," Allie said

"Enchantix!" Aisha yelled

"The super powered Morphix should be enough to keep them away," Aisha said

A bullet flew at the Morphix

"I wouldn't do that, for every shot that hits the Morphix it comes back twice as hard," Aisha said

"Lets get back to the ship Winx," Bailey said

"There you are let's go," Brandon said

As they were running into the ship, fire comes from a dragon and hits Lily

"Ahh," Lily said

"Lily!" Tecna yelled

"Back in the old days witches were punished by fire," Sam said

"It's about to get really hot in here," Sky said

"Boys take Lily to the ship we'll deal with Sam and Sky," McKenzie said

"Magic Winx!" all the girls except Aisha, Annabelle, McKenzie, and Lily yelled

"Enchantix!" Annabelle and McKenzie yelled

Everyone except Bloom, McKenzie, and Lily distract the guards

Aisha puts Morphix on the dragons so they can't see or breathe fire. The dragons fall to the ground and start chasing people

The Winx fly back to the ship. When suddenly they hear a scream

"Mom, Dad!" Stella yelled

Stella flew to help her parents

"Stella!" everyone yelled


	15. The Engagements

Stella uses a spell and hits the dragon

The dragon gets up and starts breathing fire

Stella takes out her staff

"Sun Bolt!" Stella yelled

The dragon starts aiming at her parents

"Mom, Daddy!" Stella yelled

Stella blocks the fire and she uses up all her energy. She passes out and so does the dragon

"Stella!" Luna yelled

"Wake up Stella. Please," Radius said

 _Enchantix_  
 _Magical powder_  
 _Maximum power_  
 _Enchantix, powers upon me_  
 _Powerful, magical_  
 _Wonderful, dimension_  
 _Powerful, Enchantix_  
 _Incredible vision_  
 _Incredible power, Winx_  
 _Enchantix_

Stella comes down in her Enchantix form. Then the guards come running at Stella. Stella hugs her parents and flies off.

 **At Alfea**

McKenzie and Bloom are walking alone outside of Alfea.

Stella whispers to Kiko. "There's Bloom and Kenzie. Go get them Kiko."

Kiko jumps out in front of Bloom and McKenzie.

"Hey Kiko! Nice to see you too. I know you love us even if Sky and Sam don't." Bloom said

Annabelle and Stella pop out from a bush.

"We love you guys too. We love you very, very, VERY much." Stella said

Gabby, Bailey, Flora, Lily, Tecna, Allie, and Musa pop their heads out from two bushes.

"Did you order breakfast in a park?" Flora asks

"Breakfast?" McKenzie asks

The Pixies come in and organize a breakfast.

"Your magical breakfast is served." Lockette and Jolly say

"Now everything is perfect. Enjoy your breakfast, you two." Annabelle said

"We're not hungry but thank you so much that's very sweet." McKenzie said

"Don't worry you'll feel better soon." Gabby said

"I still can't believe what happen. I never thought Sky would do something like that." Bloom said

"Me either. I thought Sam and I were going smooth. Considering we were together for three years." McKenzie said sadly

All the girls went and gave Bloom and McKenzie a hug.

 **In Faragonda's Office**

Faragonda is sitting at her desk. Saladine and Griffin are standing in front of her desk as holograms.

"We can't take any risks. I already had magical shields installed to protect Alfea." Faragonda said

"Good thinking! Valtor is a threat to the entire dimension! It wouldn't be long before he attacks one of our schools! We must be ready." Saladine said

"If only we knew where or when!" Griffin said

"Valtor is unpredictable, ambitious and evil and he will do anything to get what he wants. And now that he knows Bloom, McKenzie, and Gabriella are at Alfea

I'm sure he will come here looking for revenge. Revenge against the daughters of those who defeated him many years ago." Faragonda said

 **The professors' meeting**

"The magic formulas contained in this parchment might be Alfea's only chance of survival this is our school's greatest treasure. And Valtor won't stop at nothing

to get it but that's not all. He is already attacked other worlds in a magical dimension. Andros was hit very hard. And there is a story you don't know, something

that ties me to Valtor. In order to protect the planet Domino, King Oritel and Queen Marion created the Company of Light. The Company captured Valtor and

imprisoned him in Omega Dimension from where he just escaped. I was in that company along with Saladine, Griffin and a few other wizards and warriors. We

all fought against Valtor. It was Oritel and Marion, Bloom's parents who finally defeated him, but they never returned from battle." Faragonda said

"And now that Valtor is on the loose there is good chance he'll come after you and young Bloom, McKenzie, and Gabriella as well." Wizgiz said

"And add to that the powerful spells in our archives." Faragonda said

"Well then, we better be ready to defend ourselves." Palladium said

"This scroll contains magical defense spells which we can use to protect our school. The time has come to cast these spells and build up defenses around Alfea."

Faragonda said

Everyone makes a circle holding hands

"All that is good all that is true against evil shield our school." Faragonda said

Suddenly a shield goes up around Alfea.

 **In Faragonda's Office**

There is a knock at the door.

"Please, come in!" Faragonda says

Griselda walks in.

"Headmistress, do you have a moment?" Griselda asks

"Sure, Griselda, go ahead." Faragonda responds

"Some students' parents are here and they would like a word with you." Griselda says

"Let them in." Faragonda says

Six parents walk in.

"Good morning." Faragonda says

"Good morning, ma'am." One parent says

"Please." Faragonda says

Faragonda gestures to some chairs. A couple of the parents sit down.

"What can I do for you today?" Faragonda asks

"We came here to talk to you because we're very worried. We no longer feel that Alfea is a safe place for our daughters. Because of Bloom, McKenzie, and

Gabriella's ties to Valtor, we consider their presences at this school to be highly dangerous." Another parent says

"Well, you have no reason to be afraid. We still trying to figure out what happened on Eraklyon, but the fact is that Bloom, McKenzie, and Gabriella are some of

our best students and they are also very honest and trustworthy and I guarantee you that there is no truth to the rumor that they're connected to Valtor."

Faragonda says

"Miss Faragonda, we need to know that our daughters live in a safe and secure environment in other words..." The second parent says

"We want Bloom, McKenzie, and Gabriella to be removed from the school and if that doesn't happen we will be forced to take action." The first parent says

 **In the Winx's Common Room**

Bloom and McKenzie are crying

"I just don't understand why Sky lied to me." Bloom says

"Oh, Bloom, here's a tissue for you." Lockette says

"I really never thought it would end this way." McKenzie says

"You'll feel better soon don't worry!" Jolly says

"McKenzie, Bloom, we have to go. Miss Faragonda just called a school meeting." Musa says

 **At the School Meeting**

"Girls, it is my duty to inform you that an evil sorcerer has escaped from the Omega Dimension. The creature's name is Valtor." Faragonda says

"Are we in danger?" One student asks

"For a moment, we are perfectly safe. But our school could indeed be a target. So we must all be vigilant and report anything suspicious. Valtor is looking for

revenge and he may try to take it on me or even Bloom, McKenzie, and Gabriella." Faragonda responds

Everyone gasps.

"Some parents see Bloom, McKenzie, and Gabriella's presences here as a problem and they asked me to remove them from our school." Faragonda says

McKenzie, Gabby, and Bloom gasp.

"I thought it over thoroughly and have come to a decision, the only one possible... I have no choice but to turn down their request." Faragonda says

The Winx Club cheers.

"McKenzie, Gabriella, and Bloom will be staying here at Alfea." Faragonda says

"What?" One parent says

"I can't believe it!" Another parent says

"This isn't right!" The first parent says

They both leave. And everyone cheers.

"I know you well my students and I trust you. You are brave and smart and will always defend your school or a friend in trouble and I want you all to know if

anyone of you will ever found yourself in danger, we will always be we will all be there for you, every one of us! So we will stand by Bloom, McKenzie, and

Gabriella. If some of the parents cannot live with this and would rather withdraw their daughters from the school the can do so. When they are ready to return

we will happily welcome them back." Faragonda says

"I had no idea we were causing so much trouble. If we really are putting Alfea in danger maybe we should leave." McKenzie says

Allie, Musa, Lily, and Tecna gasp.

"Come on, McKenzie! You know how parents are! Don't do this, don't do that! They worry way to much about everything!" Annabelle says

"Yeah! Forget about it!" Musa says

"Thanks, Winx, but maybe it would be better if we left for a little while." Bloom says

"No!" Stella says

"No, Bloom! Don't leave us!" Flora says

"It won't be forever, Flora. Just until things have calmed down with Valtor." McKenzie says

"Actually I think I'll go back to Gardenia. I'd love to spend some time with my family." Bloom says

"I think I might stay here. So I can keep a watch on what's going on here." Gabby says

"Ok Gabby, we'll miss you." McKenzie says

 **In Bloom and McKenzie's living room**

Bloom and McKenzie are sitting on the couch not paying attention to anything. Vanessa comes up to them with two cups of tea.

"How about a cup of tea, you two?" Vanessa asks

"Huh?" Bloom asks

"It will make you feel better." Vanessa says

"Ah." McKenzie says

McKenzie drinks some tea and puts the cup on the table.

"That's my darlings." Vanessa says

"Thanks, mom." McKenzie says

"Girls, I know this hasn't been easy for you, but Bloom maybe you and Sky should talk to each over and try and figure things out. And McKenzie you and Sam

should talk." Vanessa says

"Sky loves Diaspro! He's always loved her and he always will. He was lying to me this whole time! What else is there to figure out! It's all pretty clear." Bloom

says angrily

"Yeah and Sam made it quite clear that him and I are over!" McKenzie says

"But knowing why they did that might help you feel better. If he's the same Sky that you met two years ago then something very serious must have happened

to make him change so much. And if he's the same Sam you grew up with, then something must have happened." Vanessa says

"Hmm..." Bloom says

"You never know, girls! It could be that Sky and Sam are the ones who need your help. Either way, you have a right to know." Vanessa says

"You're right, mom." McKenzie says

Mike comes over and joins the conversation.

"Don't ever lose faith in yourself, girls. Sky and Sam need to explain why they're behaving like this. They owe it to you two." Vanessa says

"Well, I don't know whether this Sky guy is a prince or a jerk, but I have a mind to teach him a lesson for treating you like that! And I've known Sam for a very

long time and I don't know what happened to him. But I still would teach him a lesson!" Mike says

Mike kisses Bloom and McKenzie on their heads.

"Dad... I am so lucky no matter how bad things getting in my life I can always count on you, guys, to make me feel better. I love you guys!" Bloom says

 **In Stella and Annabelle's bedroom**

"I haven't heard from Brandon in days. I mean what can he be doing that's more important than talking to me? He could at least to say: 'Hi, Stella! I miss you.'

I mean he's not even picking up! I don't get it." Stella says

"Yeah I haven't heard from Dallas in a while. Call Brandon and see if he's with him…" Annabelle says

Annabelle was interrupted by Stella's phone ringing.

"Hey, Stella! You called? " Brandon asks

"Yes, I called you! I haven't heard from you in days!" Stella says

"Dallas and I went to talk to Sam and Sky on Eraklyon. Dallas has an idea about what happened, but we need more information. I have to go, Stella." Brandon

says

Annabelle joins the conversation.

"Wait a minute! We want details! What's Dallas' idea?" Annabelle asks

"Just be patient. Love you Stella!" Brandon says

He hangs up the phone.

 **On Eraklyon**

"Diaspro and Brittany of Eraklyon!" the announcer says

Brittany and Diaspro come in.

"You look radiant as usual." Sky says

"People of Eraklyon! It is with great joy that I announce my sons' Sam and Sky's engagements!" King Erendor says

"I know we haven't been dating very long, but we couldn't wait to share our happy news with everyone!" Sam says

 **In Annabelle and Stella's bedroom**

The Winx were watching the engagement of Sky and Diaspro along with the engagement of Sam and Brittany.

"Oh! They announced their engagement! I just can't believe this!" Gabby says

"Everybody talking about it! Stella! Annabelle! Someone needs to tell Bloom and McKenzie!" Lily says

"They're gonna be totally devastated when they find out. I don't wanna tell her, but Bloom's my best friend so I have to do it." Stella says

"Yeah and McKenzie's my best friend. Come on Stella lets head to earth." Annabelle says

 **At McKenzie and Bloom's living room**

Stella and Annabelle appear in McKenzie and Bloom's living room.

"Oh!" Vanessa says

"Oh!" Mike says

"Hi, Stella! Hi, Annabelle!" Vanessa says

"Hi! Sorry to just drop in. But we've been so worried about Bloom and Kenzie." Annabelle says

"I understand." Vanessa says

 **In Bloom's Bedroom**

Bloom is drawing at her desk and McKenzie is lying on Bloom's bed.

"Sweethearts. You have visitors!"

"Hi, guys." Stella says

"Hi." Bloom and McKenzie say

"Bloom, McKenzie, I wanna to... Something happened." Stella says

Stella and Annabelle tell Bloom and McKenzie about Sky and Sam's engagements.

 **In McKenzie and Bloom's living room**

"We are going back to Alfea. We are going to confront Sky and Sam along with Brittany and Diaspro to if we have to. If Sky and Sam are breaking up with us,

we want to know why and we wanna hear it from them!" Bloom says

"That's the Bloom and McKenzie we know and love." Annabelle says

"You know what, sweethearts. Sky and Sam may have a royal army, but if I were them I'd be more than a little worried!" Mike says

 **Outside of Alfea**

McKenzie, Bloom, Annabelle, and Stella are walking back to Alfea. When Gabby, Flora, Bailey, Musa, Allie, Tecna, and Lily run up to them.

"McKenzie! Bloom! You're back!" Gabby says

"Hey, Winx!" Bloom says

"I told you they wouldn't be able to stay away from us for long." Annabelle says

"So, when do we go to Eraklyon?" Allie asks

"As soon as possible." McKenzie says

"There is only one problem, though. To get back to Alfea, we have to get through the protective shield which is activated at 8 p.m. sharp." Lily says

"Wow, that's early!" Bailey says

"But don't worry! Digit and I modified field distortion transmitter with variable frequency energy." Tecna says

"Translation, please!" Stella says

 **In Musa's and Tecna's bedroom**

"This nice little device will create a hole in a shield. You'll be able to fly right through without a problem." Tecna says

"Cool, but are you sure it works?" Annabelle asks

"Well, we just have to find out when we get back. Come on! For now, let's just go!" McKenzie says

"Ok, Riven and Ian are going to fly us to Eraklyon in one of their ships and when we get there they'll distract everyone. Then we can sneak in." Musa says

"And I'll be standing by to make sure there is an opening in a shield when you'll get back. I really wish I can come with you, but I think I'll be more effective

here." Tecna says

"I'll stay here too. I think I can help more here." Lily says

"What we would do without you two?" Bloom asks

"Caitlin and Aisha are on Andros, so it's just the nine of us. Let's do this, Winx!" Stella says


	16. Breaking the Mark

Outside Alfea

"We need to make an excuse to tell Griselda." Musa says

"Picnic anyone?" Annabelle asks

She snapped her finger and suddenly Musa, Flora, Allie, and Bailey are holding picnic baskets.

"Going out for a picnic ladies?" Griselda says

The girls laugh.

"Well, don't stay too late. Remember: the shield goes up at 8 p.m. sharp." Griselda says

"Bye!" Gabriella says

"If you'll miss curfew you'll spend the night in a woods, it's cold there!" Griselda says

A Specialists' ship lands in Alfea's courtyard.

"So, are you guys ready to rock and roll?" Ian asks

"You're flying to a picnic? Might I ask where you're planning to go?" Griselda asks

"Oh, not far! We'll just find nice picnic spot nearby." Annabelle says

In the Ship

"Hey, I have a question for you, guys. How did we end up going on this mission with you?" Riven asks

"Maybe because I asked you?" Musa says

"Or cause I love a good challenge. Bloom, McKenzie, just be prepared and don't get your hopes up, okay? Sky and Sam might not wanna see you two and there is nothing you can do." Riven says

"What? You're taking their side!?" McKenzie asks angrily

"I'm just being realistic." Riven says

"Yeah, you can't force someone to love you and you can't always get an explanation." Ian says

"Thanks, Riven. You are being super supportive!" Musa says sarcastically

"Yep, Ian I can always count on you to be caring and supportive." Allie says sarcastically

In Sky's Room

Sam and Sky are looking into two mirrors.

"No-no-no! I do not like these jackets! They're all wrong for an engagement party!" Brittany says

"Princess, it was you who chose a style and fabric just a few days ago!" The tailor says

"Yes, but today we don't like it. This part is important and Sky and Sam need to look perfect. Right, boys?" Diaspro asks

"Yes! We need to look perfect! Whatever you want, dear!" Sky says

"It will be unforgettable." Brittany says

Just then some guards came into the room.

"What's happening?" Diaspro asks

"The palace is on high alert. Unauthorized aircraft just landed on a ground. For your safety you, your sister, and the princes must follow us!" A guard says

"That's a ship from Red Fountain!" Sky says

"What's it doing here?" Sam wonders

At the ship's landing site

"Come on, Winx! Let's move." McKenzie whispers

The Winx run away. While the guards enter the ship.

"Let me guess. Is this no parking zone?" Ian asks

In Sky's Room

Bloom peeks a corner, gasps, then hides again from guards passing by.

"Psk. Come on! Look! There they are!" Bloom says

The Winx run into Sky's room

"Oh!" Sky says

"Hey, Sky, Sam, can we talk with you for a minute?" McKenzie asks

"I don't know how got in here, but you need to leave right now!" Sam says

"Look I need to talk to you Sky. And Kenzie needs to talk to Sam. We have to find out what happened. You two said you loved us and we believed you. Now we don't know what to think..." Bloom says

"The explanation is simple, Bloom! I've always loved Diaspro! And Sam has always loved Brittany!" Sky says

Sam and Sky pull out their swords.

"And we don't wanna hear anymore, you witches!" Sam says

Bloom and McKenzie gasp

In the hall

"This must never happen again! How dare you interrupt the royal wedding for no good reason!" Brittany says

In Sky's Room

"Huh?" Gabriella asks

Gabriella, Annabelle, Stella, Riley, Musa, Bailey, and Flora turn around.

"I don't care about your excuses!" Diaspro says

McKenzie and Bloom turn around as well.

"Huh?" McKenzie says

"You should really now the difference between real danger and false alarm!" Brittany says

Brittany and Diaspro open the door.

"The Winx?" Diaspro asks

"We came to congratulate you and your engagement!" Bloom says

"Guards! Seize them!" Brittany says

"Nuh Uh." Flora says

She casts a spell.

"Don't think so! Watch your step!" Flora says

The Winx run away.

"Get up, you're baboons! Stop them!" Diaspro says

In the hall

Two people pull Stella and Annabelle when they are running away.

"Ah!" Annabelle says

"You look familiar!" Dallas said

"Dallas!" Annabelle exclaimed

Bloom, Gabriella, McKenzie, Bailey, Flora, Allie, and Musa gasp.

"Stella, I was gonna call you, but here you are. We snuck in here to talk with Sky and Sam, but Diaspro and Brittany never leave them alone. Not even for a minute." Brandon said

A guard notices them and the girls gasp.

"We'll stay here and deal with the guards. You, guys, go!" Brandon said

"Brandon! Be careful!" Stella said

"You too Dallas!" Annabelle said

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Dallas said

The girls run away from the guards, Brandon, and Dallas.

In a Hall

"So? Where do you think you're going? It might've been easy for you to get in here..." Sky started

Sky and Sam draw their swords and jump off from a sling.

"...but it won't be so easy to get out!" Sky finished

"Sorry, Sky, Sam, but you asked for it! Enchantix!" Stella yelled

"Enchantix!" Annabelle and McKenzie yelled

Stella, McKenzie, and Annabelle transform.

"Agr!" Sky grunted

Sky charges towards Stella.

"Magic Rainbow!" Stella yelled

Stella shoots a spell that briefly stuns Sky.

"Agr! Is that the best you can do?" Sky asked

Sam goes to attack Musa but Allie jumps in front of Musa.

"Musa!" Allie yelled

Sam hits Allie with his sword and Allie falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Allie!" Musa yelled

Suddenly a light comes from inside Allie.

 _Enchantix_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Enchantix_  
 _Magical powder_  
 _Maximum power_  
 _Enchantix, powers upon me_  
 _Powerful, magical_  
 _Wonderful, dimension_  
 _Powerful, Enchantix_  
 _Incredible vision_  
 _Incredible power, Winx_  
 _Enchantix_

Allie becomes conscious again and transforms into an Enchantix (looks exactly like Musa's except purple)

"Look, we don't wanna fight you, Sky, Sam. We just wanna talk to you! If Diaspro and Brittany are really who you're in love with then we'll get out from your lives." Bloom said

Sam and Sky get to their feet and charge once again.

"You are already out of our lives!" Sam said

"That's enough!" Annabelle said

Annabelle shoots a spell at Sam and Sky knocking them down and revealing Valtor's mark on both of them.

"Look that's Valtor's mark!" McKenzie said

"That explains it all! They're under Valtor's control!" Bailey said

"Magic Winx!" Gabriella yelled

Gabriella, Bloom, Musa, Bailey, and Flora transform.

"It all makes sense now! Only magic spell could make them act that way." Bloom said

"I know. And I think we know who put a spell on them - it had to be Diaspro and Brittany!" Flora said

"Don't you dare to say their names!" Sky said

"We can't fight them we need to break the spell with our fairy dust." Allie said

"That's where I come in!" Stella said

"No! What are you doing?" Sam asked

"Now you'll be as good as new!" Stella said

Stella uses her fairy dust.

Sam and Sky scream in pain but Valtor's mark fades away on both of them.

"Sky? Sam? Can you hear me?" Bloom asked

"Valtor's mark is gone!" Musa said

Brittany, Diaspro, and the guards arrive.

"Here they are! Arrest them!" Brittany ordered

"Time for us to hit a road, Winx." McKenzie said

Outside of the Palace

Riven and Ian wave their hands signaling the girls.

"This way! Hurry!" Ian said

"You haven't heard last of us, Bloom and McKenzie!" Diaspro said

At Alfea

"8 o'clock. The protective shield can come up now." Griselda said

The protective shield goes up around Alfea.

On the ship

"I really hope Sky can finally break free from Diaspro now." Bloom said

"Yeah I hope that Sam can break free too." McKenzie said

"Well, I hope Brandon is okay too. We left him there and if something bad happened I'll never forgive myself." Stella said

"Yeah we left Dallas there too, he better be okay." Annabelle said

"Okay, we approaching Alfea. We should contact Tecna and make sure everything's ready." Riven said

"Got it! I'll send a signal." Flora said

In Tecna's and Musa's Bedroom

Tecna's computer started beeping.

"Tecna, Lily, can you hear me? Tecna, Lily, we're almost there! Get ready to activate the protective shield." Flora said

"Ok, girls listen to me carefully. The hole in a shield will be there for just a few seconds." Tecna said

Digit attaches the device to the shield.

"As soon as a device is turned on you'll get coordinates. But don't miss the target! You'll only get one chance." Tecna said

"Distortion device activated." Digit said

In the Ship

"Ok, I got the coordinates." Riven said

"Good!" Bailey said

"Ah! But the ship won't fit through the hole! You'll have to fly in yourselves." Ian said

"Ok! Sure! Let's go!" Allie said

"Here we are! Right at your doorstep. Get off safe!" Ian said

Everyone passes the hole safely except Bloom who just barely makes it and falls to the ground. Street lights turn on.

"Oh no!" Annabelle said

"I think we just got caught." McKenzie said

"Welcome back! Congratulations on your little stunt. What you've done is very serious. By tempering with the protective shield you've weakened it and for that you going to be severely punished." Griselda said

"I am so sorry, Griselda. This is all my fault." Bloom said

"Go back to your rooms. Tomorrow morning you'll talk to the headmistress." Griselda said

In the common room

McKenzie, Gabriella, Annabelle, Stella, Bloom, Bailey, Flora, Allie, and Musa come into the room. Aisha is crying and Tecna, .

"Hey." Bloom said

"Hey there. Aisha and Caitlin are back. Poor Aisha. She had really tough time on Andros." Lily said

"Oh, Aisha. What's wrong?" Flora asked

"I was always proud to be the princess of Andros, but now everything's changed. My parents just told me they just picked some guy for me to marry and I have no choice all I know is that he's from the richest family in Andros and his name is Nabu. My life is about to be ruined forever!" Aisha said


End file.
